yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Ichigo Amano
Ichigo Amano (天野いちご, Amano Ichigo) is the main character of Yumeiro Patissiere. Ichigo has no particular talent other than eating sweets and pastries. One day, she stumbles upon a St. Marie Academy teacher, Henri Lucas, who suggests she transfers to St. Marie. Ichigo wishes to make sweets that can make others smile just like her deceased grandmother did. Although she is quite clumsy she tries her hardest in order to succeed. Her Sweets Spirit is Vanilla. Appearance In season 1, Ichigo is a 14-year-old girl with brown eyes and hair, usually appearing with her hair tied in pigtails and a bit curled at the ends. In season 2, Ichigo is 16 and seems to be letting her hair down more often. It is more wavy and has grown longer than it was before in the last season. Personality Since Ichigo was little she had loved sweets more than anything, which is why she was determined to become a patissiere. Even though she is a bit clumsy, bad at academics and a bit of a crybaby, Ichigo is hard-working and doesn't give up easily, since she had tried everything to make her own strawberry tart. She has an amazing sense of taste that only a handful of pastissiers/patissieres have. She also cares about everyone around her because she once said that she wanted to become a patissiere to make everyone around her happy. According to Ichigo's dad, she trips three times a month. She's also quite clumsy in the kitchen at St. Marie. Manga/Anime At the beginning of the series, Ichigo is a 14-year-old junior high student who has no particular talent other than eating sweets. Like a lot of typical heroines, she is clumsy, naive, dense, and overly trustworthy. She does, however, have a determined spirit and unique gift in discovering the recipe of sweets by tasting them. When she is first introduced, she has some trouble relating with her family. Her mother ignores her for having no signifcant talent, unlike her younger sister, Natsume, who plays the piano very well. She has a passionate love for sweets that shocks everyone regarding how she can eat so many, to the point where her mother asks Natsume to pretend they don't know her. She is terrible at making them but loves them regardless. Her dream is to become a patissere and to make lots of dream-like cakes to spread many smiles with shops she'll open. When she first meets Henri Lucas, he praises her for being able to see the image of his newest confection "First Love". He then invites Ichigo to come to St. Marie Academy, because of her talent. It is an academy Marie Lucas, his grandmother, made to raise patissiers and patissieres. While attending St. Marie Academy, she rarely sees Henri Lucas, but writes letters to him about her life there. Her beginning at the Academy is rough due to her lack of talent and the fact she is placed in Group A with the Sweets Princes. She is bullied by her classmates and they even steal her recipe to humilate her. But with the help of Vanilla, her Sweets Spirit, and the Sweets Princes, she discovers what it is she wants to do and begins the long road of becoming a patissiere. Later in the Manga, after the Grand Prix a new student comes named Julie who is later revealed to be the Sweets Prince, the queen's son. He seems to get Kashino jealous from time to time when he flirts with Ichigo. Afterwards, when the restaurant is having their competition, the chairman of France, who is really from the Sweets Kingdom, is disappointed at the students and takes away their Sweets Spirits for training, leaving behind their magical spoons, forks, etc. Anime In the 1st episode, when there was a flashback of Ichigo as a child crying, her grandmother approached her with her homemade strawberry tart. She said "Have Granny's special magic sweets. You'll smile just after one bite." After one bite, Ichigo smiled just as what her grandmother said. Now Ichigo is determined to make her own sweets that will make everyone smile after having one bite. During Natsume's piano recital she couldn't move her fingers due to nervousness. Right away, Ichigo acted like a fool in front of the entire audience to make Natsume feel more comfortable. Later on in the episode, Ichigo's father tells Natsume what her older sister did for her. After she joined St. Marie Academy, she was in high hopes of learning how to make top class sweets. But later on during their "Cooking Lessons" she failed at making "Mille Crepes." One of her group mates (Group A) or one of the Sweets Princes, Kashino, yells at her for her failure. Ichigo became terribly hurt and rans off to the bus stop. She then realizes that she shouldn't be depressed over someone else's comment after all she's been through to get into St. Marie Academy. Ichigo then practices to make a better Mille Crepe in the kitchen. Thus, she meets her Sweets Spirit, Vanilla. Together, after making many tries, Ichigo finally succeeds on making Mille Crepes and shares their success together with Vanilla. Throughout the anime, Ichigo tends to have lot of mood-swings from being all excited to being terribly depressed. But, she is constantly smiling and laughing, and acts like the typical happy-to-go girl. Although she was initially viewed as a failure and was disliked for recieving a lot of attention from the Sweet Princes, she gradually gains many friends. She also gains many rivals when her skills making sweets improves and her group makes their way to the Grand Prix. Despite the hardships of training and dealing with jealous rivals, she successfully helps her team win the Grand Prix and proves her potential to be a patissiere. In episode 13, her name was disguised to be Fraise, which is French for Strawberry. She has an innocent crush on Henri Lucas because of his princely appearance and his kind nature. By the second season, however, it is clear that she simply admires him as her teacher. Throughout the first season, there are hints that she is developing feelings for Kashino. When she first met him, she thought of as anything but a prince. Due to his cold and anti-social attitude, she thought of him as a devil with a serious temper. On her first day at the Academy, he insulted her and said she was a failure and didn't belong in the Academy. She soon resolved to make a sweet that would blow him away and make him accept her. During their time as teammates, they learned to trust each other and help each other. Being naive, she is oblivious of his growing concern for her well-being and begins to see him as a good friend. However, when she gets too close to him or he does or says something unexpected to her, she is shy and embarrassed, but never fully realizes her feelings for him. However, at the last scene of last episode of the first season, she is seen affectionately holding hands with him and saying she won't tell him her feelings until they fulfill thier dreams. In the second season, their relationship is confirmed to be that of a romantic type, although they have yet to confess to each other. When she catches the eye of another teammate, she rejects him and everyone admits that they knew of their relationship. Even Vanilla and Chocolate try to push them into kissing in the last episode. In the last two episodes, they accept a challenge from their respective rivals (Koshiro Miya and Johnny McBeal) that if they lose the competition, they must break up. In the last episode, they win and she embraces him. Later in the final scene of the last episode, Kashino tells her that he loves her in his own unique way (he asks her to stay with him forever so they can continue making sweets together) and they attempt to kiss for the first time. But, the kiss is interrupted by Koshiro and Johnny and they fall on the ground, and accidently kissing. Then, they decide to go to London to open a new shop together and are last seen running and holding hands. Relationships Friendships Vanilla Ichigo states to Natsume (in season 1, episode 28) once that Vanilla, her Sweets Spirit, is her best friend and Vanilla says the same thing to the other Sweets Spirits (in season 1, episode 27). Rumi-san One of Ichigo's best girlfriends is her roommate, Rumi-san. Through the season they both express caring for each other, such as when Rumi tells Ichigo to take a coat with her because its cold, and hands her a white coat. Ichigo is seen with her when she is not practicing or with the Sweets Princes. Rumi-san shows that she is a loyal friend and she stands up for what she believes in. Kana-chan Kana-chan is also one of Ichigo's girl friends. She is grateful to Ichigo when she bakes a cake to help her little sister make friends. Rumi-san helps get their friendship going saying, "Enough with the formalities! From now on, you're Ichigo and you're Kana". Kana always goes support Team Ichigo when they are in a match for the Grand Prix, along with Rumi-san. Hayami Hayami first resents Ichigo because she is in Group A with the Sweets Prince while she is still a beginner. Hayami is in Group F because she failed the exam because of a cold she had while taking it. Ichigo finds out that Hayami will quit school and challenges her to a sweets battle to make friends with her and convince her to stay in St. Marie Academy. The Sweets Princes are the judges and they decide the battle is a tie. Hayami apologizes to Ichigo saying that she knows that Ichigo is trying her hardest. Ichigo then sees her taking charge and trying harder in Group F. Lemon Lemon is a member of Team Lemon and a transfer student from Paris. Team Lemon was going to compete against Team Ichigo and they are friendly to them, trying to fool them so they win in the match. Lemon tricks Ichigo and the match is a tie. When they compete in a rematch, Team Ichigo wins and Lemon is blamed for the loss by her teammates. She runs out crying and Ichigo chases her. Lemon confesseses to transfering to meet Ichigo, since Henri-sensei bragged about her. Lemon says that she will try harder next time and will not lose to Ichigo and is seen with a Sweets Spirit following her after she says goodbye because she will be going back to Paris. Amelie A french seven year old girl who works in the Circus. She has not had friends in a long time on account to always traveling. She meets and befriends Ichita and Ichigo. Later in the episode she leaves with a promise to Ichita to come back. Mari Tennouji Mari Tennouji is the student council president. She has won many awards and rescues Ichigo after being tricked by Group B. She is Henrei-sensei's "favorite student". She befriends Ichigo after losing to her in the Cake Grand Prix. Relationships Hanabusa Satsuki Hanabusa Satsuki is the ultimate flirt. He gives Ichigo a bouquet of candy roses the first time they meet. Ichigo thinks at that time, "He's pretty... like a girl!" Hanabusa is part of the very good-looking, very talented Sweets Prince. He is Ichigo's second friend in St. Marie Academy, Rumi-san being the first. He starts to fall in love with Ichigo over the season, even though Ichigo is oblivious to his flirting. Hanabusa 's most noticeable flirting is when he says that a red rose is a sign of love and then gives the rose to Ichigo. Another time, he kissed Ichigo on the cheek and Ichigo took it as a friendly greeting. Later, when Ichigo says she trust in Kashino completely to win the match for them, Hanabusa smiles gently and says "I'm jealous," a comment that Ichigo responds to with a "huh?". Hanabusa admits to being in love with Ichigo in season two, and tells Kashino that if Ichigo dumps him he will "attack for real" meaning to do what ever it takes to win her heart. '' 'Henri Sensei' ''After meeting Henrei Lucas in a sweets buffet where he was working, Ichigo develops a crush on him. Later, her crush disappears, mostly because she just looks up to Henrei as a teacher and mentor. Andou Sennoseuke Andou is one of the Sweets Prince. He is one of Ichigo's friends, and is also in love with her. He does not let his crush on her show, not even reacting at all when Ichigo expresses her worry and care for Kashino. Kashino Makoto Kahino Makoto is the third, and last, Sweets Prince. Kashino is in love with Ichigo but acts like he doesn't like her in Season 1. Kashino and Ichigo hold hands in season one episode fifty, saying that he will not tell her his feeling until both of their dreams are accomplished. Ichigo replies that she will not say her feeling either. Ichigo falls in love with him, but she cannot get the courage to bring up the subject again. In episode thirteen of season two, Kashino hugs Ichigo tighly and says, "Stay with me forever!". They are about to kiss when the Heiress and Johnny appear. They are both accidentally thrown on top of each other when Johnny and the Heiress try to pull them away. Their lips accidentally touch, and they just go with it and kiss, then run away from Johnny and the Heiress, in the direction of the city, and the episode ends. Ricardo Ricardo meets Ichigo when she and the Sweets Princes are in France. Ricardo is always flirting with Ichigo. When both teams find out that they will be competing against each other, Ricardo says that if Team Ichigo loses, Ichigo will become his girlfriend. Enemies Koshiro Miya/ Ojou/ the Heiress Koshiro is madly in love with Kashino. When she sees Ichigo hanging out with him and the other Sweets Princes', she is very jealous. She challenges Ichigo to a pudding and valentines day showdown. Ichigo wins the pudding showdown and the Valentines Day showdown is a tie. Later, when Team Koshiro and Team Ichigo are to compete against each other in the Cake Grand Prix, Team Koshiro wins. Koshiro is always thinking, "Now, Makoto-kun is mine, Amano Ichigo", (or something along those lines) with a smirk on her face, showing her distaste for Ichigo. Team B All of Team B is jealous of Ichigo. They always try to make her make a fool of herself. One example of this is in season 1 episode 12, when Ichigo makes a "croquembouche" and a Team B member drops a banana peel on the floor to make Ichigo fall (which she does). Another time, in episode eight, when they trick her into coming walnut picking with them, and then leave her out in the forest. Ayukawa-san Ayukawa-san is a spy for Koshiro. She hates Ichigo for being so carefree and because she is lucky enough to be with the Sweets Princes. She repeatedly causes problems for Ichigo, Team Ichigo, and Group A. Note: Ichigo makes friends with almost all of her enemies later in season 1. For example, Ayukawa-san gives Ichigo a scrapbook with Team Tennojui's sweets, in order for Team Ichigo to know what they are up against for the finals. A Team B member helps Ichigo with a custard cream, and later goes cheer Ichigo on in the finals with the rest of Team B. Koshiro admits to having Ichigo grow on her after Miya and Ichigo go on a quest to find Ichigo's grandmother's strawberries. ''Trivia'' Ichigo's seiyu/voice actress is Aoi Yuuki, a young women who is known for her roles as innocent girls. One example includes the protagonist from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Madoka Kaname who is a 14-year old second year student like Ichigo, the two also share similiar qualities for their sweet, girly nature in typical Shoujo heroines. Ichigo's name in Japanese literally means "strawberry", she shares her name with Ichigo Momomiya, the main character of Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo's surname Amano transalates as "heavenly field" Other characters similar to Ichigo include Mikan Sakura from Gakuen Alice, both go to a new school out of their comfort zone, have big aspirations and at first treaten quite harshly in their new surroundings. Mitsuki Koyama from Full Moon Wo Sagashite is also another similiar character, because both Ichigo and Mitsuki have striking similiar hairstyles (both have hair that is worn up in a curly short style and a dark colour, the two also sport rather large brown eyes and pale complexions.) Mitsuki also like Ichigo has a heartful dream to pursue with support from another deceased character. Mitsuki's dream to become a pop idol was encouraged by her late childhood sweetheart Eichi Sakurai and Ichigo's dream to become a patissiere was inspired by her late grandmother, who also encouraged her to follow in her footsteps. Category:Characters